Electronic laser scan assemblies, also commonly known as LIDAR systems, are used to provide three dimensional scanning of an object. LIDAR systems include an electronic laser scan transceiver chip. The electronic laser scan transceiver chip is configured to transmit and receive a laser beam. The electronic laser scan transceiver chip includes a processor and electric components configured to steer the laser beam so as to generate a predetermined field of view. However, due to current manufacturing processes the scanning function of the electronic laser scan transceiver chip is somewhat limited. Currently, electronic laser scan transceiver chips have a scanning field of view of up to thirty (30) degrees. Such a field of view may not be suitable for certain applications, such as automotive vehicle image processing applications wherein a wide field of view facilitates functions such as autonomous driving, reactive braking and steering or the like.
FIG. 1 is an embodiment of a current LIDAR system 100 having a widened field of view. Specifically, the electronic laser scan transceiver chips 102 are mounted on a substrate, referenced in this section as 104 generally and specifically as 104a, 104b, 104c. Each substrate 104 is angled relative to each other so as to form a non-planar base structure and a generally convex surface wherein the substrates 104a, 104c forming the ends of the assembly are angled so as to widen the overall field of view of the LIDAR system 100. FIG. 1 shows how each electronic laser scan transceiver chip 102 is mounted the substrate 104, and each substrate 104 is generally planar. The substrates 104 are then coupled together by a binding structure 106 wherein the planar substrates are angled relative to each other.
However, it should be appreciated that the manufacture and assembly of a LIDAR system with a convex substrate having electronic laser scan transceiver chips disposed thereon adds costs and complexity to the assembly process, relative to a LIDAR system with a planar substrate. In particular, the binding structure may require hand assembly. However, a LIDAR system with a planar substrate having electronic laser scan transceiver chips disposed thereon has a narrow field of view relative to LIDAR system with a convex substrate having electronic laser scan transceiver chips disposed thereon.
Accordingly, a need exists for a LIDAR system which is easier to assemble and manufacture relative to current LIDAR systems with a convex surface and with electronic laser scan transceiver chips having a field of view comparable to LIDAR systems with a convex substrate having electronic laser scan transceiver chips disposed thereon.
In another example of widening the field of view of a LIDAR system, a rotating polygon mirror may be utilized. However, such a system requires larger packaging space and thus may not be suitable for use in automotive vehicles, or home appliances.
Accordingly, it remains desirable to have a LIDAR system requiring packaging space suitable for use in automotive vehicles and home appliances, wherein the LIDAR system has a field of view comparable to that of a LIDAR system utilizing rotating polygon mirrors.